Stiggy, 'Kylo', and Blue: Episodes in a Life
by KeepingUpDisappearances
Summary: What happened to the stygimoloch, the ankylosaurus, and Raptor Blue after the breakout at Lockwood Manor? Find out in three stories about my favorite 'Jurassic World' dinosaurs.
1. Stiggy

_**Summer**_

_**(One month after the breakout at Lockwood Manor)**_

The Stygimoloch—'Stiggy', as Owen Grady had called her during their brief mission to disrupt the auction—ran through the pine forests of northern California. She liked this place much better than Isla Nublar. It was cooler here; there were no nagging mosquitoes and no pressing heat from the sun. In fact, the forest was a wonderful retreat from the sun. And best of all—no compies. How she hated those ankle biters!

Another upside; less competition for food. And the food here was very good, especially for an omnivore. A squirrel here, some berries there…it was good living. Pleased by this place, Stiggy made her home in an old foxes' den, near a clearing where she could bask in the sunshine when she tired of the shadowy forest.

A wide river cut on the west side of the small patch of land she called her territory. She had tried crossing it once to chase a beaver that escaped into the water. She had never seen a river before; she was only familiar with the little creek that had crossed her home on Isla Nublar.

The deep river with its slippery rock bottom had almost drowned her. Only a convenient log had given her something to leap onto.

This was the first of many things Stiggy put into her memory.

_Big water hurts. Big water is bad. Do not go into big water._

Another time, she had tried to catch a bear cub. She didn't know it was dangerous to harm a cub. She didn't even know what a _bear_ was.

Stiggy had just bowled the cub over, listening for and hearing the crack of a rib, when a terrific growl echoed through the forest. At first, Stiggy thought it might be a compy. She had nothing to fear from them, though she hated how they nipped her ankles—but then, there was something big and brown, covered not in scales but in something she didn't recognize. As one great paw sent her crashing into a tree, she noticed it was soft—except for the slashing claws that cut her vulnerable belly. That had been a terrible experience and she had narrowly escaped death; the cut, fortunately, had not been deep enough to kill her.

_Do not harm the little soft-paw. The big soft-paw will try to kill you._

This new life in an alien forest had many teachable moments. She learned to sample berries before eating them up.

_Those berries that smell too sweet will make you sick. The green berries in the clearing will hurt your throat. Those black berries by the big water are good to eat, though._

Not all the stygimoloch's time was spent experimenting and learning; she also liked to play. One of her favorite activities was running headlong into rotting logs and dying trees. She had found, during the breakout at Lockwood Manor, that there was something satisfying about smashing things. Thus, her territory (bordered by the big water, the clearing, and a small stretch of larger trees) was full of crumbled logs and shattered trees. She liked the feeling of rushing through the forest and rendering the wood into bits.

_This is fun,_ is what she thought.

Summer passed into autumn and autumn into winter. Stiggy's life in a tropical environment not so long ago felt like a distant memory…

_Plink…plink…plink._

As she was hunting before dawn one morning, looking for rodents in the clearing, Stiggy felt something wet and unpleasant hit the sensitive skin around her nostrils. She did not understand the concept of cold, since she'd lived almost all her life on Isla Nublar. She did, however, know she did not like it. It stung her nose and made her sneeze. She looked up and saw pale white specks falling from the sky. With her face turned up to the sky, the flecks got in her eyes and she had to blink rapidly.

After a hasty meal of berries and mushrooms, the Stygimoloch retreated to her den, where she fell into a deep sleep.

_**The next morning…**_

The light seemed different when our little, bumpy-headed dinosaur woke up.

_Something's not right. The sun isn't right. _

She paused at the entrance of her den.

_Am I safer in here? Should I stay here?_

She snorted and stomped the ground. If she could, she would have laughed at herself. If she could break down walls and help a human free the terrifying Indoraptor, she could see what made the sun look different. It was silly to be afraid of light. She stepped into the forest and looked around in astonishment.

Clumps of something white were scattered between the trees. It was snow, of course, and it had fallen through the gaps in the tree canopy, but it was something alien to the curious dinosaur who, up until now, had only known steaming jungles, damp and warm and close.

Yes, this was different, but it was a pleasant sort of different. There was something beautiful about the stillness that even Stiggy, in her limited understanding, found soothing in more than just a sensory way. She stood still, sniffing the air and looking all around her before marching curiously to the 'white stuff'. She poked it with stubby toes, scraped at it with her claws, nibbled at it with her beak-like mouth.

Yikes!

That hurt to eat…but it was fun to touch. Stiggy stomped on one of the mounds, enjoying the way it crunched under her feet.

_I wonder if there's any more of this stuff._

Something in her funny dinosaur mind told her to go to the clearing, where a stunning sight met her eyes; nothing but the 'white stuff' all around the clearing, great heaps of it in some places. Impulsively, she took off at a full run and ran into one of those heaps, skidding as it sprayed everywhere. Stiggy's nose and eyes burned again, but she didn't care this time. She ran into and through the snow until it was all a muddy mess, sometimes falling on her face but always getting up and starting all over again. This was fun!

Her old home on Isla Nublar had been nothing like this.

She liked this much better. She was here to stay.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this under Jack Horner's theory that dinosaurs might have been warm-blooded which is why Stiggy didn't freeze to death. Also, Stiggy is my very favorite JW dinosaur. I even have a Stiggy (an action figure,of course, though I wouldn't say no to the real thing.**


	2. Kylo

**A/N: This was originally going to be an in-depth story about how the ankylosaurus that was auctioned off (I believe; it's been a while since I saw JW:FK) was used in war, but I found I'm not good at war scenes and wrote a shorter version, with more emphasis on how she was misused.  
**

**P.S.: No, 'Kylo' is not a 'Star Wars' reference, I'm just bad at naming dinosaurs.**

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Middle East…**_

Out in the middle of the desert, at a line of contention between two countries, lay a strange creature, about five feet long. It was built rather like a tank, stout, wide, and low to the ground. Scales covered it and its whole back was covered with rows of spikes, and it had a fearsome club tail. Yet this creature was barely stirring.

It was Kylo, the ankylosaurus. Around her were bullet shells, bomb fragments, and other evidence of a recent skirmish. Kylo's handlers were the defeated military. They had retreated but not surrendered, going further down the line, followed by their enemy. The remains of weapons of war were strewn everywhere—and Kylo was part of it—at least, the humans would say she was. To them she was just another instrument in a battle, and a bad one at that.

Her mouth held shut by a steel 'bridle', bound and guided with choking chains around her body, her captors had tried antagonizing her into attacking the offending army, and sometimes she was moved to block guns, but she always moved the wrong way, and often turned to her attackers instead of the advancing army. She was so bound in chains (they were put on after she was sedated) that she could not break free as she was driven forward by a team of humans—if they could be called that—who saw her as no more than weaponry.

When the fire cleared, and it was made clear that Kylo had been a hindrance to their victory (or lack thereof), they left her. Nobody, from the highest-up general to the lowest private, seemed to think or care that she was a living, feeling creature.

The blistering sun beat down on Kylo's failing body, and even through the haze that came with giving up, the pain was incredible. Her throat was burning, her skin scorching under her tough scales; her drying eyes felt like fire. For many hours she felt this torture, until slowly mind overtook matter and she fell into a stupor and dreamed…

_Little Kylo was out in a lush clearing not far from the river on Isla Nublar. She trotted eagerly alongside her mother, sometimes bumping into her, sometimes bumping into Little Sister, who always stuck close. Little Sister growled a teasing growl and nipped Kylo; Kylo responded by playfully hitting her sister with her clubbed tail—just a little, but not enough to hurt. They were playing, as many young animals did. Even dinosaurs had their fun._

_ Their mother suddenly snorted and shoved into both, making them stop immediately. They knew that signal. Something was coming. The young ankylosaurs retreated behind her. All three spiky dinosaurs heard a rumble and gazed toward the horizon as a herd marched through the valley. A herd of…apatosauruses._

_ Kylo and Little Sister's mother relaxed, and they continued their walk. The mother ankylosaurus knew the huge, long-necked animals wouldn't hurt them if they were respectful. Kylo watched the apatosaruses in awe. They were so big. She never knew that an animal could get so big. She watched in fascination as the adults reached out their long necks, stripping leaves from the trees on the edge of the clearing._

_ Suddenly, a movement startled Kylo. She jumped and turned around, expecting to see Little Sister—but it was another baby dinosaur, a baby apatosaur, though still much bigger than Kylo. The little apatosaur sniffed Kylo's spines and bit gently. Kylo didn't know it, but in the apatosaur's funny, growing mind, she thought the ankylosaur looked like a plant with strange-shaped leaves in it._

_ Kylo stared, disbelieving, just as an adult apatosaur bellowed and the little one ran to it. The graceful, towering animals moved on, and Kylo began to play with her sister again._

The memory faded as present-day Kylo surrendered to a peaceful death, never to be hurt again.

* * *

**Aren't I a bucket of fun! [/sarcasm]. Don't worry, Blue's story will be more cheerful!**


	3. Blue

Raptor Blue looked over the California neighborhood from the crest on which she stood. Rows of houses, all uniform with starkly mowed lawns, stretched in front of her. This was an alien world to her and she felt a bit scared. She also felt a little sad—at last, she felt a sense of loss—because she missed Owen. Her overall state of mind, however, was relief that she was free. Blue was very attached to Owen, but she was worried that she'd end up in a cage again. Of course, Owen meant well. Even in her animal mind, she knew that, in a sense, but even in the nicest of sanctuaries, she would, essentially, be captive.

She was curious about this neighborhood nonetheless, and at dark she trotted along through the silent streets, peering in windows here and there. Blue also found her supper—a stray cat.

In the morning, Blue rested in a behind a rock on the crest, but high-pitched screeching woke her up. She thought she was hearing compies, so she followed the noise. One of her favorite games was kicking those ankle-biting little 'lizards' around. She was so curious that she forgot to keep out of sight, but everyone was at work or staying indoors, anyway.

Well, almost everyone.

Instead of compies, Blue saw two human children about five or six years old. _They_ were the source of the shrill noises. They were running about in the street like overactive baby raptors.

Blue watched with interest from behind a tree, for she'd never seen any young humans except for Maisie. As the raptor observed all this, another little human ran toward the group already gathered. The others turned at once and laughed at the newcomer.

"Well, look who it is, it's the little dork! Hey, four-eyes, aren't you doing homework so you can be teacher's pet?" a fair-haired boy leered.

"Yeah, wanna get us in trouble again, Julia?" said the other child, a girl with cold grey eyes said. "'Oh, Miss Harriet! The other kids are getting their mommies and daddies to do their science projects!'"

"I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble!" Julia cried. "I thought you guys would like to do your _own_ science projects!"

The grey-eyed girl shoved Julia.

"Tattletale!"

The blond boy pulled her hair.

"Tattletale!"

"Mommy…!" Julia cried desperately as a tall woman stepped out of one of the houses. "Help!"

"Remember what Principal Grayson said. Tell them 'please stop!'" Julia's mother said. "Remember, just because other kids are mean, doesn't mean you have to be!"

"Please stop!"

But the kids only pushed Julia harder; the little girl nearly fell. Something inside Blue snapped. Julia's antagonists were being just like Eli Mills' cruel henchmen. She had been unable to stop _them_. But she could protect this little girl. Rushing forward in a silent growl, her talons nearly making sparks on the pavement as she skidded toward the cruel children, she faced them in a silent growl. Julia could only stand frozen in shock.

Julia's mother shrieked and ran into the house while the bullies ran screaming for their own houses.

Blue purred and nudged Julia gently as if to say: _It's okay. They're gone now. They won't bother you anymore._

Julia was reaching out to scratch the raptor's chin when chaos ensued. Sirens sounded faintly in the distance. Blue knew what that meant; several of the smaller dinosaurs had been cornered and killed by SWAT teams; she had seen this firsthand on her flight from Lockwood Manor. She did not want to be defeated by those humans; she wanted to be free as she was on Isla Nublar.

"Mr. Dinosaur, wait! I'm not afraid of you!" Julia called, but Blue had already fled.

Julia's mother, meanwhile, had been watching the quiet moment between her little girl and the raptor in quiet amazement. The dinosaur wasn't going to attack her daughter; it had been protecting her daughter—something she should have done, instead of practicing the ridiculous 'zero tolerance' policy the children's school had recently put into place.

"Julia, did you see where the dinosaur went?" she asked when Julia had joined her on the porch.

"She was running down the street thatta way," Julia jerked her head toward the west.

"Did you see where else she went? Did she go down any other streets?"

"No, I couldn't see her past the big oak in Mr. Daly's front yard," Julia proclaimed.

"Okay…when the police talk to you, say you didn't see where the dinosaur went."

Julia looked curiously at her mother. She had been taught that you had to tell the police _everything_; now her mother was telling her something else! The inquisitive look the little girl gave was just like that of a baby raptor trying to figure something out.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, if they catch the dinosaur, they'll…hurt her. Remember Daddy talking about the dinosaurs escaping from a science lab? The police have been hunting them down. The police are afraid the dinosaurs will hurt people. But your little gray dinosaur protected you, so this will be our little secret, okay?"

Julia nodded just as police cars and SWAT vans careened onto the street. With the straightforward innocence only a little girl could muster, she told all the officers that she had no idea where her guardian dinosaur might have gone.

_**One week later…**_

Blue found a home among the Sierra Nevada mountains, in a small valley left by an ancient glacier. There was plenty prey for her and plenty of rocky places to hide, but she didn't have to worry too much; there were rarely any human visitors, for it was so remote.

The journey had exhausted our spirited raptor, but she was happy in this quiet, secluded place. On some days, she didn't even hunt, but instead spent drowsy hours in the California sun, sprawled out on the soft grass while wildflowers blew in the breeze, and animals scurried about the scattered rocks.

She was home.

* * *

_**A/N: Finished! I hope y'all enjoyed reading this at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all/any reviews!**_


End file.
